Will he ever forgive me?
by CenaOrtonJames23
Summary: Randy Orton did something wrong and lost his lover John Cena. Will John ever forgive Randy? M/M slash. I don't own anything but this story. Centon and other couples will appear.
1. Chapter 1

_Here I am in this huge locker room getting ready for our huge 6 man tag team match. I watched everybody else getting ready for their matches for the night but I already was ready. Oh! I'm sorry excuse my rudeness. My name is Randy Orton and I'm the current World Heavyweight Champion on the Smackdown brand. I'm here on Monday Night Raw for a special 3 hour event that night in Baltimore, Maryland. It was Power To The People which means that the WWE Universe was going to vote on our matches tonight. I have no clue about what type of match that we're going to have. My GM announced the 6 man tag match but people get to vote on what type of match will it be. Am I nervous? Nah. I just have to keep a clear mind. I was focused and ready to go. My match wasn't until the main event so that would leave me with a hour and a half. So I sat back and watched this stupid dance-off between Vickie Guerrero and Micheal Cole. I don't know how can Vickie and Cole make complete asses out theirselves every week. All well. So I tore my eyes off the TV screen to scan through the locker room. In one corner I see Daniel Bryan talking to Cody Rhodes. maybe something about their upcoming match that is next. In the other corner was Sin Cara speaking to Rey Mysterio. By the loooks and sounds of it Sin Cara is actually pissed off and I couldn't blame him cause as we just been told that a problem had occured during the voting process. It seemed that during the first voting selection which was the Divas Championship match that it had backed up votes that caused those votes to roll over. Meaning all of Kelly Kelly's backed up votes had fell over to Mason Ryan's votes cause they both was in the option B made Mason Ryan Evan's oppoinet even though Sin Cara had 90% of the votes so he had been screwed. On my left I see Kofi who just finished packing his things. His night was done so he was leaving and to my right was he. He who? He as in John Cena the current WWE Champion. As you can tell that I'm smiling. Why? Cause John is like my everything. He and I been best of friends since our OVW days and friends grew to become lovers. That's right! John and I are lovers. I don't know how or why it happened but it felt right and we clicked. We had been together for almost 4 years since we both told our true feelings to each other. Even the whole WWE Universe knows about me and John. I can't tell you on how many tweets and facebook messages that I have asking when are we getting married or can we do a on-screen kiss and...oh..um excuse me for rambling...um as I was ...God, John makes me so damn happy. I know what you're thinking..how is it that the WWE's most ruthless and most dangerous Apex Predictor, The Viper, has a soft spot? Haha. Only John makes me feel that way. Now! You probably want to know why I'm over here like a idiot while John is talking to Philip Brooks aka CM Punk. Really what to know why? I'll tell you in three short words. Ready? Here it goes. I...fucked..up. That's right. I fucked up BIG TIME! John and Phil are now together and I caused that. Why and How? Well boys and girls have a seat and get comfy cause I'm about to tell you why. It all started a few months ago that Tuesday Night I was about to do my first taping for Friday Night Smackdown as the newest member on the Smackdown brand. I arrived at the arena.._

**Tuesday Night after the Draft.**

_I was walking down the halls of the arena to my locker room until I got stopped by one of the tech men. He was out of breath as he came up to me. I smiled at him.  
><em>  
>"Calm down Tony. Are you ok?" <em>I asked<em>

"Yeah...whew..I hoping that I didn't have to walk all the way down to your locker room" _Tony asked as he was breathing heavy._

"Calm down and what do you need?"

"Um..OH! Teddy Long wants you to stop by his office to discuess tonight's event"

"Ok I'm on my way" _I said with a smile. I patted Tony on his back and went on my way. I walked down the long hallway until I seen a sign on the door saying _"Theodore Long. Smackdown's GM" _I knocked a couple of times on the door until I heard a slight _"Enter!" _I peeked my head in a seen Theodore Long aka Teddy Long bka T-Lo was at his desk on his cell phone. He saw me and motioned me in. I walked in and waited until he finished with his call. He might be talking to Vince. Who knows? Teddy looks at me and held up his index finger._

"Yes sir I undertstand. Ok..bye-bye. *hangs up and looks up* Randy! Hey playa!" _Teddy Long smiled and extend his hand out for me to shake._

_I smiled and shake his hand. _"Hey T-Lo! How's everything?"

"Couldn't be better since now you're here on Smackdown" _Teddy gave me that huge grin._

_I rolled my eyes and chuckled. _"Its not like this my first time on Smackdown. Actually this would be my...third time on Smackdown"

"I know, I know but it feels different"

"I know. I have been on Raw for the past 5 to 6 years." _I said._

"True dat playa! But I know you're kinda pissed about the last minute change during the draft last night. I would had love to have you and John on Smackdown together"

_I sighed. I was really pissed at Vince stupid last minute bitch ass move. John got drafted to Smackdown first. We was upset then I got drafted to Smackdown and we was both was happy until that shitty move Vince did he drafted John back on Raw. I thought I was going back to Raw during the suppliment draft but I was wrong and now here I am on Smackdown as my finace is hundred of miles away on Raw. Did I tell you that we was engaged? No..well lets continue then. So where was I? Oh yeah...in Teddy's office._

"Yeah I am kinda pissed off but its business so John and I agreed to do our jobs and we get to see each other during special events and PPV's and when we go home on holidays."

"That's good to hear. Anyways I called you in cause I know at Extreme Rules you have a match against CM Punk but tonight I'm going to place you in a promo with Mark Henry and you two will have a match tonight"

"Awesome can't wait"

"Good and welcome aboard the Smackdown train, playa" _Teddy said offering his hand again._

_I shook it again. _" Yeah, for the third time"

_Me and T-Lo had shared a good laugh until I made my exit. I wanted to get to my locker room and call my John-John. Just thinking about him makes me hyper in a good normal...and sexual...way. So I tried to hurry down the hall until I got stopped again but by a good friend of me and John's. Jayson Reso but aka Christian. He gave me his famous candian smile as he shook my hand._

"Hey Rand! Welcome to Smackdown"

"You ment welcome back to Smackdown...again" _I smirked._

_Christian had gave me one of his laughs as he patted my shoulder. _"Yeah. It will be just like the good old times"

"Yeah but without Adam and the others..who knows"

"True, True but Addy wanted to leave to spend time with Chris and his neck problem so..its just going to be us two"

"Yeah..." _I tried not to look bummed out in front of Christian but I falied. Christian caught it and sighed._

"Dude, I know you miss John and I miss Drew but we can't mope around here. We're just going to do what we do best and keep our heads up high"

_He was right. I can't mope around. I look at Christian and smiled. _"Thanks Jay but I want to go and call Johnny so.."

"Oh..of course go right ahead. I could catch up with you later"

"Cool"

_Christian nods and walked away. I finally got into my locker room and as soon as I dropped my bags and sat on the bench, I dialed that number that I locked in my head since the day he gave it to me. The phone rung three times until that most beautiful voice echoed in my ear._

_**"Hello?" **__Said my John-John_

"John-John?"

_**"Randy? Hey baby! How was your fight?" **__John said over the phone._

"Awesome. I can't complain but except you're not with me"

_John cooned __**"Aww! I'm sorry Rand. I wish I was with you too but Vince wants me here on Raw"**_

_I sighed _"I know. Its just that...I miss you alot. I miss the guys too"

_**"They miss you too and I really miss you but you got Jay, Cody, Ted, Wade, Heath and Justin with you so you'll be fine babe"**_

"That is true. Can we do this John? I mean..can we actually be ok seperated?" _I asked with a slight worry tone._

_John sighed. __**"I think we can do this Rand. We're strong together but we're even more stronger seperated. No matter where you are Randy, My love for you will always be the same maybe more"**_

_I let out a huge exhale. Those words made me a bit better. I believe in every word. _"I believe you John-John"

_**"It will be ok Randy. I promise. Now I have to go. I have a match to do"**_

"Ok Johnny. Be careful"

_**"Always! I love you RKO"**_

_I smiled big. _" I love you too John-John"

_We said our see you later's and hang up. I was doubting in John but I actually think we could pull this off. Things will be ok...hopefully._


	2. Chapter 2

_So, things are going good so far. I had a good match that night and I hung with the boys for a bit. So things starts to get complicated. Well lets skip to the day of Extreme Rules. _

**The Morning of Extreme Rules**

_The alarm clock on the nightstand ring ever so loudly. I groaned in complete anger. Not only its 6am and I HATE mornings, I have a hell of a splittng headache! Well...a hangover cause last night the boys dragged me to the bar and I got fucked up to the floor up! Sitting up, ran my hands over my face and through my hair and sighed. I leaned over and hit the snooze button on the clock. I took a couple of Advil's and walk in the bathroom. After a good leak and a nice hot shower, I ut on some sweats and try to relax before heading to the arena. As I was about to sit on the couch, my cell phone ring. The song blasted through the room. "__**You're time is up..My time is now..you can't see me..my time is NOW!**__" I smiled and ran into the bedroom and answered the phone._

"Morning John-John" _I said cheerly._

_John laughed over the phone. _"Wow baby! You're up this early without me waking your ass up? OMG its going to hail."

_I frowned. _"Shut up asshole!"

"I'm sorry Rand. Its just a shocker to me"

"Yeah whatever you jerk!" _I try to sound mad but I failed miserably. John always keeps a smile on my face even when I get pissed off._

_I hear John chuckle _"I know you don't mean that sexy"

_Sexy. John always call me that just to get back on my good side. *sigh* The damn word always wins. _"no, I don't mean that Johnny" _I said._

"Anyways love, are you dressed? Cause I was wondering would you like to get breakfast with me and just hang out together until Extreme Rules tonight"

"Sounds perfect. I'll be ready in 10"

"I'm coming up to get you"

"Room 407 Johnny"

"I know. Cody told me what room you're in already"

_I shook my head. _"I should had known"

"I'm on my way Rand."

"See you in a few. I love you John-John"

"I love you too babe."

_We both hang up and I jetted to the closet. I changed into a simple shirt, jeans and some tennis. I put on my lucky chain that John brought for me on my birthday, grabbed my wallet and keys and walk back in the living room and just in time when a knock was heard. I walked over and open the door. John was standing at the door with his 1,000 watt smile and on instinct we both smash our lips together. The kiss was hot and soft. John's lips fit perfectly against mine. Hell, we're prefect together. After about a good 10 minutes but felt like hours of kissing we pulled away and smiled._

"I miss you Rand."

_I grinned. _"I know you do. I mean look at me. I'm easy to miss"

"God, you're a cocky asshole" _John smiled._

"But..." _I smirked and pulled John close to my body and wrapped my arms around his waist. _"I'm your cocky asshole. There is no one else John-John. You're the one for me"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way" _John pressed his lips to mine into another sweet and soft kiss. _"I love you"

_My heart beated so fast that I thought it would actually bust out of my chest. Hearing those three little words from John always knocks the wind out of my lungs and make me weak in he knees. I gave him my smile that I only give for John. _"I love you too Johnny"

"Now let me take my fiance for a nice breakfast" _John took my hand. I smiled and we was on our way._

_The morning was perfect! We had breakfast then we went window shopping at the local mall but we ended up buying the whole damn mall. Then we had a nice lunch and had a nice little walk in the park..until we got bomb rushed by some fans. Everything was going great..until tonight._

**The Night of Extreme Rules**

_Here we are at Extreme Rules! I'm focusing on my match against Phil. I did my daily stretches and not paying attention at my locker room door. _

"Mmmm..damn you're looking so good that I want to fuck you through that floor"

_I smiled and chucked. I faced him. _"So what's stopping you Johnny boy?" _I gave him a sexy smirk._

_John gave me one back. _"Hm...how about you try and tempt me?"

_I gave him that smirk again. I stood up in my full height. gripped the bottom of my shirt and peeled off my tight shirt and revealed my chest and abs. I saw John practually raping me with his eyes but it was such a turn on. I took two of my fingers and slowly suck on them until I felt as though they was moist enough. John bit his bottom lip. I slowly ran my two moist fingers down from my neck to my abs. I kept my fingers at my abs as I started to trace the edges of my abs with my fingers. I seen John lick his lips and a small smirk broke across those perfect lips of his. I got him where I wanted him but I wanted more. I took my fingers down to my huge bulge that happened between when John deep and sexy voice boomed in the locker room or those damn lips of his. I caught John raised a eyebrow. I tugged on my waistband of my wrestling trunks and spoke to him._

"I'm not wearing any underwear and I'm horny as fuck. What are we going to to about it?" _I said in my deep sexual voice that always turn John on but John was too lost in the trance that was my trunks. I chuckled. _"John-John?" _I cocked my head to the side lightly._

"Huh...?" _John was so lost. _

_I smiled. He was so lost that he didn't know that I walked up to him. I placed a finger under his chin and I made him look at me. _"Are you ok baby?'

"I...I...um...what did you say?"

"I said..I'm not wearing any underwear and I'm horny as fuck.." _I leaned in and whispers against his lips. _"What are we going to do about it?" _I smiled against his lips as I took his hand and pressed it against my throbbing dick. I let out a short whimper against John's lips. _

_John was breathing heavy as his hand gripped my bulge. _"I...uh...um..."

"Convinced enough John-John?" _I nuzzled against John's neck. After I took a good whiffof John's scent that made my mouth water, I planted soft kissed on his neck. I heard John moan something and I knew I really had him now. Plus top that off, I slip one of my hands down in his shorts and felt all of him. I heard him let out a deep manly groan as I wrap my hand around his cock. I even felt him already leaking out some of his goodness. I started to suck on his ear lobe and whispers. _"Do you want me Johnny? Cause I want you so damn bad"

"B...Barricade the door baby..." _John finally got out._

_I slip my hand out of his shorts. I sucked on my thumb that caught his pre-cum. I smirked and walked over to the door. I took a steel chair and posted against the door. I turned around and saw John on in his boxers. I smiled at him as he looked at me._

"What? You know how I get when you get me all hot for you"

_We both smiled at each other. Then we crashed our lips into a passionate kiss. The kiss was hot and heavy. John pushed me up against the lockers roughly and I let out a slutty deep moan. Our hands was all over our bare chest, abs, arms and backs. John and I fought over dominance to claim our mouths. I won this round and John grips my ass and pull my body close to him that our bulges are rubbing each other. Again I let out a John pulls away and pushed me back against the wall. I looked into his eyes and saw lust and love. I bit my bottom lip and I knew what he was going to do next. John fell on his knees and came face to face to my bulge. I look down at him. Fuck, Johnny was so damn sexy on his fucking knees. Just at this sight I could explode but where is the fun in tha before it started. I watched as my man...yes MY MAN..gripped the waistband of my trunks. He pulled my wrestling gear down and my cock spraing out in the open. John licked his lips as he pulled my trunks down to my ankles. I stepped out of them but not kicking them away cause I have to wrestle in those later tonight. As soon as I put my foot down from getting out of my trunks, John grabbed hold of my acheing throbbing cock. I gasps. John glaned up at me then back to my cock and slowly slid the tip of my cock in his warm mouth. I gasps in pleasure. John's fucking mouth is so damn PERFECT! Nice and warm and moist. I groaned and gripped his hair as he took some more of me in his mouth. I try not to buck at John but..damn it if this man is too damn good. John started to bob up and down my cock._

"Oh fuck Daddy! Just like that...oohhh fuck John-John" _I gasps out. _

_John smiled and chuckled. The damn vibrations went up my dick and throughout my body. I moaned and bucked in John's throat by accident. Thst shit felt so damn good! Too good cause I felt my balls and my stomach tightend. I was close. I want John to continue but I don't want to cum just yet. _"Fuck! Johnny...I-I..I'm so close.." _I start to let out pants and John kept going. I didn't want to release just yet. I hooked my hands under John's muscular arms and lift him up to stop him. Damn John is a heavy man. I got John to my eye sight and he look at me with confusion and a bit of anger._

"Why did you pull me up? I wanted to taste you" _John pouted._

_That damn pout of John's. And to think he said that my pout is the hottest. I smiled and kiss those plump lips of John Cena's. _"I'm sorry baby but I'm not ready to cum yet. I want you to fuck me first"

"Uh..you mean make love to you?"

"No. We don't have time for that..I want you to fuck me but first.."

_I quickly got on my knees and pulled down John's boxers. John was a HUGE man. We kinda the same length but John's like 1 to 2 inches then me. Not that I'm complaining. Without a word, I wrapped my lips around my man's huge cock. I heard John groan so deep that it was like music to my ears. I started to bob my head back and forth. John taste so damn good. I felt John's hands on the back of my head as he pushed my head further so I started to deepthroat my man's huge dick. I heard John release a slutty moan from his lips as I chucked around his cock. John also bucked into my mouth. I pulled back and started to suck John's balls. I glanced up and see that John trying not to pant. I knew he was close. I pulled back and raised up and kissed my man. The kiss was filled with passion and love this time. John pulled away and carefully bend me over the bench in my room. I licked my lips and started to stroke myself. John slapped my hand away._

"Oh no you don't sexy. That belong to me. I won't let you play with yourself before I have my fun first" _John smirked as he slowly run his fingertips all over my ass cheeks. His fingertips barely touching my skin and my body started to quiver. _"Do you need to be prep, babe?"

_I groaned. _"No baby. I want..no...I need you!"

"Ok.."

_John went in my bag and grabbed the travel sized tube of lube. Never leave home without a bottle folks. Anyways...John squeezed some on his fingers as he lubed up my entrance and he lubed up his cock. John then stepped forward and pushed his manhood in me. I grasps and grip the hell out of the bench. John stopped but I told him to continue. John builed up his rhythem. I moaned his name as he slammed his huge dick against my prostate. I try not to grab my cock and stroke myself cause John would slap my hand away again. _

"Fuck! Fuck!...Oh god! Johnny..you're so fucking big!"

"So tight baby!"

"John-John...shit...please..oh fuck..l-l let me ride you..please!" _I begged._

_John nodded and pulled out of me. I took his hand and lay him down across the bench. I stood over my sexy lover as I held John's cock up and slid down on it. I gasps loudly. It felt so good. John threw his head back, his eyes rolled the back of his head like how Mark does his eyes thing in the ring, his toes curled and he gripped my hips as I started to ride my man. _

"Ahhh fuck! So good Johnny!" _I screamed as I started to bounce up and down John's cock. I was practually stabbing my prostate with John's cock and its feels SO DAMN GOOD! _" Touch me! Oh for the love of god, please touch me John-John!"

"Anything...fuck!...Anything for you papi!"

_I really found that John called me papi so fucking hot! I squealed as he gripped my cock and started to stroke me. I knew I'm not going to last long. I started panting and I notised that John was doing the same thing._

"I'm close Daddy! I'm so fucking close!...Not going to last..."

"Cum with me Papi! I'm close too!"

"I...fuck...oh god...FUCK JOHNNNNYYY!"

"RANNNNDDDDYYYY!"

_Both John and I came hard. Only each of us make each other cum hard. After our awesome orgasms, our body shook in delight and I collapsed on top of John and John wrap his huge muscular arms around me where I felt the safest from the cold world. As we decend from cloud nine, John and I went and wash up and got back dressed for the PPV._

"That was awesome Rand" _John said while he was putting on his shirt._

"Our love making keeps getting better and better" _I said while putting my boots on. _"Um..quick question. Since when you start calling me papi?"

_John looked up at me with that killer smile where you could just die. _"Well...I guess I got it from when we was touring in Mexico and I kinda played Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas last night"

_I laughed at John as he laughed back. John was such a kid in a grown man's body and not even one I got annoyed with it. I fell in love with John for who he is and I hope he won't change that. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Damn! That was hot wasn't it? Whew. I got so hot for a minute that I was about to rush over to John, drag him in a closet and screw his brains out but sadly I can't cause he's with Phil now. Still what to know why? Well, I'm going to tell you know. Lets see...lets go back to that same night at Extreme Rules._

**Still at Extreme Rules**

_The PPV is going wonderful so far. My match is closer to the end so I had time to relax. John went to prepare for his match. I was walking to the gorilla to to have a better view of the Table's match for the United States Championship. I just watched Kofi leap from the top turnbuckle and did the Boom Drop onto Sheamus threw the table. Even I thought that that was amazing! I knew Kofi would make it into the business cause even our little rivialry we had before on Raw. He did put me into the limit. I watched Kofi come to the back with his newly won United States Championship._

"Hey Kofi. Congradulations man." _I said when I shook his hand._

_Kofi smiled. _"Thanks man. It feels good to be United States Champion once again."

"Maybe its time for you to upgrade to the next level"

"I would love to compete for the Heavyweight Title but I don't know"

"I would love to go against you again"

"me too"

"Hey how about we go out for some drinks tonight to celebrate your title victory?" _I asked._

"That's cool"

"Ok man see you tonight"

"Alrighty.." _Me and Kofi shook hands again before he left._

_I stood there watching Kofi leave until I seen Christian getting ready for his ladder match. I smiled and went over to wish him luck. _"Hey Jay. Good luck tonight"

_Christian looked up to me and smiled. _"Thanks man"

"I know you're nervous and all..."

"Oh no Randy I'm not nervous. I mean I am in a ladder match and this is my first time competing for the World Heavyweight Championship"

_I sensed some sarcasm in his voice. I shook my head to let it slide. I watched him warming up until we heard Justin announced the following match. I seen Christian's body tensed up._

"Oh god..."

"Look.." _I made Christian look at me. _"You'll do just fine"

_Christian nods. _"Thanks Ortz"

"Good luck"

_Christian took a deep breath and went out on stage as his music blasted. I haven't noticed a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and leaned into the hug._

"I think he's going to win tonight"

_I smiled even more. _"You're right John-John..he will win tonight"

_John spined me around and kissed my lips so ever lightly. It was filled with so much passion and love. I smiled against his lips as I felt he did the same. Few minutes later I was talking to the new World Heavyweight Champion Christian backstage. He was in tears as so was Adam who came back and gave his friend a little help..well..equaled out the match. I invited Christian out tonight to celebrate his match and he accepted. Now it was my match turn. I was streching out and John was stairng right at me. I couldn't help but to smile._

"God, Randy you're so damn beautiful" _I heard John said behind me._

_I smiled and blushed a little. _"I only look good for my man"

"Well then he's a one lucky son-of-a-bitch to have a fine ass man like you in his arms"

_I turned to John and held him close to me as I whispered. _"And I'm lucky to have him too."

_We both smiled and kissed each other. The kiss was slow and soft but we was making out. Then as always on cue, Tony the tech man came around the corner. I heard him sighing when he seen me and John making out. He don't have a problem with us but he always at the right place at the wrong time._

"For fuck sakes! Can you two keep it in your pants for just one night?" _Tony said._

_And on instints, me and John gave Tony the finger. Tony smiled and shook his head. _"Whatever but Randy you're up. like NOW!" _My music hits._

_I pulled away slowly from John and smiled at him. _"Wish me luck"

"Good luck baby and I love you"

"I love you too Johnny"

_We kissed again then I headed out for my match. The rest of the night went perfectly. I won my match and John won his and made him the new WWE Champion for the 10th time. I'm proud of my baby but then again a little jealous but mostly proud of him. We all decided to celebrate tonight at the bar. _

_I raised up a bottle of beer as I was about to make a toast. _"Here's to a successful PPV once again and this also goes to our new champions..Kofi, Jay and Johnny. Here! Here!"

" Here! Here!" _The whole gang said and took a sip of our beer. _

"So Jay, how does it feel to finally be the World Heavyweight Champion?" _John asked._

"It feels great! I finally got my name added to the famous list of superstars who won this title" _Christian said so cheerfully. And who could blame him? I mean how would you feel after working in a business like this for almost 17 years and finally won the big one? _

"Yeah I mean I am a famous superstar who got his name added to that list and I'm not a bragger"

"Um excuse me but you haven't won the World Heavywight Title since 08." _I said._

"That's ok cause I have the WWE Title"

"Yeah, and it almost took you 3 years to win the title" _I said. The gang knew its one of our stupid funny fights._

"Oh really"

"Really"

"Ok then, remember your first heavyweight title win?" _John asked me._

"Of course! Remember yours?"

"Hell yeah I do. No Way Out 05 when I defected Kurt Angle"

"I remember. Mine was when I defected the great Chris Benoit(RIP) at Summerslam.." _I made sure I looked at John. _"04"

_The gang laughed at me and John. John and I couldn't help but to smile. _"Ahh so what you got a heavyweight title before me but I won it more than you" _John said with his goofy smile._

"We all know you got more title reigns cause you be kissing Vince's ass" _I said with my own goofy smile._

"Don't forget that I be sucking his dick too" _John just blurted out with a grin which caused Justin and Wade to spit their beers out of their mouths. _

"EW! John! That's gross" _I try and put on my best disgusted look on my face but I can't help to laugh at John._

"What? You got to put it out there to get further in this business. I mean the man is huge. It was a little wrinkled but he still could put on a good show" _The whole gang and myself couldn't take John seriously anymore as we bust out laughing. John joined in the laugh too. _

"Oh and the taste. It was bitter.." _John added._

"Ok I'm done.."_ I seen Kofi pushed his beer away. I couldn't stop laughing._

_John was laughing too until his phone rings. _"Hello?...Thank you Vince...we're out celebrating...what?...are you sure?...But I wanted to spend time with Randy...I know but...*sigh* Ok...alrighty...see you later" _John hangs up. I knew something was wrong when I seen his look. _

"What's wrong, baby?" _I asked as I took his hand. I felt him squeezed it a bit._

"I have to cancel our night together cause Vince wants all the Raw superstars to bed for a early flight to Europe" _John said with a sad voice._

_I knew my baby was upset and so was I. I kissed John's hand and smiled at him. _"Its alright Johnny. I'm not mad. You do what you have to do"

_John shot me a shock look on his face. _"You're not mad?"

_I shook my head and smiled at him. _"No I'm not. Besides, we have a week vacation coming up and we can wait until then and we could have all the sex we want"

_John leaned over and kissed me hard. _"I love you so damn much Randy"

"I love you too Johnny. Now get going"

_John kissed me again. Soon him and all the Raw superstars went to their hotel and they left me and the whole Smackdown brand at the bar. I was sitting at the bar drinking stronger drinks until Christian came next to me._

"Hey Rand."

"Hey Jay.." _I said with a little sadness in my voice._

"I see you're bummed about Raw leaving early huh?"

_I sighed. _"Not just that...I wanted to be alone with John and I won't see him two weeks from now"

"Same here about Drew. I miss him since he had been drafted to Raw"

"This sucks! Me and John was happy together and they decided to split us up" _I started to get angry._

"So was Drew and I. Its nothing we can do about it now but drink our sorrows away"

"I'm up for that"

_That was the most BIGGEST mistake I did. Me and Christian got WAISTED! One minute I was talking to Christian and the next we was both doing a little dirty dancing with the Uso's twins. I think at some point we was making out with the twins. Well at 2 am me and Christian was walking..well..tumbling down the hotel hallway towards my room. We was both drunk like crazy. I leaned on my door and opened it up and I fell in. I was laughing my head off._

"Oops...I did it again.." _I was laughing on the floor._

"D-Dude..you...you're drunk..L-Let me help you up.." _A drunken Christian said._

_I reached for Christian's hand. he grabbed my hand and starts to pull me up but he lost his footing and we both fell back on the floor. We was laughing our heads off. I don't how but we both ended up by the beds. I think we crawled by it and me and Christian used the bed to get ourselves off the floor._

"Man..I-I'm done for the...*hiccup*...for the night.." _I said. Well I tried to say._

"Me..t...too." _Christian said and started to chuckle._

"I...I'm going to..t..turn in.."

_I was about to walk into the bathroom but I lost my footing again but Christian stopped me from falling by grabbing my waist and he pulled me up to face him._

"Dude..I...got you" _Christian said._

"Thank you.."

_We both was staring into each other eyes until the fucked up thing happened. That's right..we slammed our lips together. Even more fucked up, I didn't stop. I was drunk and horny. So the kiss was hard and heavy. Hands was everywhere and the kissing got more intense. I pulled away and yanked on Christian's shirt._

"Randy I.."

"Shut up and get undressed!" _I commanded._

_Christian smirks. _"Yes sir"

_Christian, with my help, started to get undressed and so have I. In matter of minutes we was just in our boxers. I pulled him to me and kiss the fuck out of him roughly. He kissed back with the same force. The kissing was lasted until I pulled away and fell on my knees. I grabbed hold of Christian's boxers and pulled them down and as aoon as I got rid of them I took Christian's harden dick in my mouth. I heard Christian groan as I started bobbing with full force. I even started to play with his balls. _

"Oh fuck! I-I'm close..." _Christian pants out. Damn, I must be good cause I haven't sucked his dick for 2 minutes yet. So I got up and slammed my lips onto his and made sure he tasted himself. I pulled away and pushed Christian on the ground._

"Suck my dick, bitch! And you better make it good" _I said and gave him my signature glare._

_Christian smirked. _"Yes sir.." _Christian slowly slid my big dick in his mouth. I let out a deep manly groan. Christian started off slowly. It was too painful for me so I gripped his hair and started to force myself deeper in his throat._

"Suck!" _I yelled out. _

_I could had sworn that I heard Christian started to choke on my huge dick but he didn't care. He started to deep throat me and it felt so damn good. After a good 10 minute blowjob, I lifted Christian up and pushed him onto the bed face first. Christian got the idea and sticks his ass up a bit for me. I have to admit, Christian does have a ass for a guy like him and I couldn't resist it so I gave it a good slap on the ass cheek. Christian squealed like a girl which turned me on._

"Oh god! Sing! I want to hear you sing again!" _I gave Christian another good swap on the ass and I got that same yelp from him and I smirked._

"Oh god Randy..please...please fuck me!" _Christian cried out._

"What was that?"

"Randy please! Fuck me through this bed!" _Christian screamed out._

"You want me to fuck your tight ass?"

"YESS!"

"ok you little bitch!"

_Christian threw me a condom and some lube. I put it on, stroke myself a bit them slam right into Christian's tight little hole. Christian yelps and I didn't care. I thrusted in him hard and fast. I seen Christian stroking himself as he moaned._

"Fuuuccckkk so damn tiiigggghhhttt" _I said while thrusting hard into Christian._

"So big Randy! Fuck me!"

_I went top force. I was practually slamming into his prostate cause I heard him squeal again. Then I heard him started to pant but before he could warn me he came all over my sheets. I felt his walls tighten around my dick and I lost it. I shot out my load in Christian. Well..in the condom. I collapsed next to Christian and we fell asleep. The next morning at 6am again, I groaned with the splittng headache. I turned off the alarm, took 2 advils and did my business in the bathroom. I walked out and before I went back to sleep I looked at Christian and laid back down. It took two seconds when my eyes flew open in shock as I turned at saw Christian in my bed. I hurried out in the bed and looked shocked. I looked down and I was naked. I sleep naked time to time but Christian? I reached over and pulled off the sheets and seen him naked too. I backed up against the wall in shock. I slept with Christian! What the fuck did I do?_


	4. Chapter 4

_That's some fucked up shit I did huh? I know what you all are thinking. Why Randy? or How could I? or my personal favorite What the fuck did you do Randy? I screwed up big fucking time and I'm going to pay for it and this is how._

**Monday Morning**

_I was on the floor still in shock. I couldn't believe the fuck I did. My eyes was wide opened in shock and my right hand was covering my mouth cause no words could come out. I think I was like that since about a good half an hour until I saw Jayson aka Christian sat up and stretched until he looked around his surroundings. i haven't moved still. I finally flinched when he looked at me with that smile._

"Good Morning R." _Christian said cheerfully but I gave him a hard look then he looked at me with confusion. _"What? What's wrong and why are you nak.."

_He couldn't finished his sentence. He slowly looks down and lifted up the sheets then dropping the sheets and gave me a embarrassing look. _"OMG...did we...did we...last night?" _Christian gave me that look of hope that we didn't but I gave him a stiff nod. I heard Christian gave a hard and loud gulp as he started to panic._

"No...No no no no no no no...there is no damn way that we..."

"We did" _I finally got out but it was low. Christian hurried out of the bed and started to look for his clothes. Not too long later, I finally got up and started to look for my clothes._

"This...this can't be happening! It just can't!" _Christian yelled._

"Well it did! " _I snapped back at him._

"No it shouldn't! Oh god! I can't believe that it happened!"

"Yeah and how do you think I feel?"

"I cheated on Drew!" _Christian yelled._

_I looked at him with my viper look. _"And I cheated on John! This is a serious matter so we need to calm the fuck down*

"Ok so talking.."

_I started to pace back and forth trying to think. Things doesn't look good for us. I still couldn't believe what the fuck I did._

"I got it!" _Christian blurted out. I looked at him like he was crazy. _"Ok how about we keep this as our dirty little secret just between us"

"What the fuck?" _I gave him a cold stare. _"Lie to John? I never lie to John! He hates liars and once he find out that I lied to him I'm dead!"

"You will still be dead once you tell him! We have no choise!"

_He was right. This is a lose/lose situation. John is going to find out one way or other and...I'm dead. I have to keep this a secret. I just hope it won't kill me. Me and Christian finally got on our clothes on without saying anything to each other until that familiar ring tone blasted through my room. I took a deep gulp and answer it._

"H-Hi uh..J-Johnny" _I was nervous as fuck._

"**Hey baby. Are you ok?"**

"Huh? I'm good. So what's up baby?"

"**You know this wedesnday is the Raw and Smackdown supershow right? So I was thinking you and I shouldhave our night that was interrupted"**

"That's sounds great baby..um..I have to go and I'll see you on Raw tonight so love you baby" _I hung up the phone before John said anything. The guilt was eatting me alive. I look at Christian like I thought I seen a ghost._

"What?"

"The Raw and Smackdown supershow is this wedesnday"

"I know...we have to keep this on a low profile"

_I nod. This would not be easy._

**Wendesnday night. Raw and Smackdown Supershow**

_Tonight was the night from hell. Me and Christian decided to stay away from each other cause its too arkward. I was in the first match so I done my match real quick and then I was on my way to see John. I ran pass everybody even Tony the tech guy. I ran straight in John's locker room and at the same time John just put on his cap. He looked at me with that sexy sime. I can't believe I cheated on him. _

"Hey baby" _He pulled me in his arms and kissed me._

_I held on to John for dear life and I deepend the kiss. He moaned into the kiss as so I did. He pulled away and we both was out of breath._

"Damn Rand, I see you missed me" _John chuckled._

_I chuckled with no humor and the guity pleasure builed up so high that I couldn't take it nomore. I'm going to tell him right here and now even it will cost me to lose him._

"Baby..." _I leaned up and looked dead in John's eyes. _"I-I need to tell you something"

"What is it Randy?" _I saw the concern in John's eyes as John took my hands in his. I took a deep breath as I got nervous. _"What's wrong baby?"

"Johnny, I..."

"ORTON! YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH!"

_Me and John turned around and seen a irate Drew McIntyre dragging a nervous Christian in John's locker room. My eyes widen and before I even could explain anything, I felt a fist connecting to my jaw. I fell back and was in shock. I didn't even seen Drew coming. I held my jaw and I seen John next to me._

"Randy! Are you ok?" _I gave John a nod and John looked at Drew. _"What the fuck Drew? What did you hit Randy for?"

"You're asking me! You should ask your whore of a fiance!" _The angry Drew spat at John. I couldn't believe he called me a whore. I looked at Christian as he kept his head down low. _

"What are you talking about Drew? And don't you ever call Randy a whore ever again!"

"I can fucking call him that cause that what he is! This fucker took advantage of my Christy!"

_I shot my head up at Drew with shock. Advantage? I didn't take advatage of him! I look at Christian and he kept his head low. _

"What the fuck are you talking about Drew?" _I could tell John was angry by the sound of his voice._

"The fuck I'm talking about is that your little slut had took advantage of Christian and fucked him!"

_I winced at the shock on John's face. Its like he been slapped. I stood up and got in Drew's face._

"I didn't take advantage of him! It didn't turn out like that!"

"Then you did sleep with him did you?"

_I hesitated for a bit. Then I looked down and sighed. _"...yes...but..."

"Save it Orton! We're not friends anymore you fucking bitch!" _Drew spat in my face. I deserve it cause it shouldn't happened. _

"I understand..." _I said with a low sad voice._

"Lets go Christian!" _Drew siad storming out of the room._

"I-I'm so sorry Randy. I couldn't tell him what really happened...I-I'm so sorry..."

_Christian said sadly and left. I took a deep breath and turned to John. He was pissed. I could understand his end. I hurted him._

"Johnny..." _I was about to walk over to him but he shook his head slowly and angerly. I stopped and looked down. My heart was breaking._

"How could you?" _John said it so low and painfully. I looked up at him cause I heard him. _

"John-John..."

"How could you hurt me like this Randy?" _John said a little louder._

"Johnny...I-I'm so sorry. It just happened. We was both drunk and it happened. It never ment anything. he's nothing to me. I love you and only you and I hate myself for what I did and I'm so fucking sorry..please..forgive me" _I tried to reach his hand but he backed up away from me. Tears was already falling from my eyes. i'm losing my Johnny._

"Don't touch me...don't you fucking touch me" _John spat low and dangerously. _

_I took a step back and look down. I couldn't fight the tears. I let the fall from my eyes freely. The room was quiet until Tony came in and told John his match was next. I heard John took a shaky sigh. He was hurt badly and I'm to blame._

"You hurt me Randy..I can't believe you." _I looked up at him wih the tears still falling._

"You cheated on me with one of our friends. If you say you love me you wouldn't done it the first time"

"John I was drunk.."

_Then John exploded. _"LAME ASS EXCUSE! YOU STILL CHEATED ON ME! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU! YOU BROKE OUR TRUST AND YOU CHEATED ON ME! I COULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU! WE WAS GOING TO GET MARRIED IN A FEW MONTHS AND YOU COULDN'T KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!"

" John I'm so sorry I..."

"Save it Randy!" _The room fell silent again. He walked passed me to the door as I stood in place._

"We're done Randy. When i come back, you better be out of my room or I'm going to throw you out..."

_John's voice was so sad and broken. He slammed his door and that's when I broke down. Did you hear that huge shatter? That was my heart broke into tiny pieces. i drove away my lifeline. Its my fault. I'm so sorry John-John._


	5. Chapter 5

_*sigh* I can't believe that John had did that to me. I kinda understand cause its my fault but...ugh who am I kidding, I screwed up big time. From now on I'm not drinking ever again. I need to talk to John and hopefully he will forgive me. Right? I can have high hopes. Right?_

**Tuesday Morning (The Next Week)**

_Today was the start of our vacation week. Raw and Smackdown had taped the following week for this week and I was on my way home. Hopefully I still can call it my home. I haven't talked or seen John since that little episode in his locker room and I miss him like hell. All I want to do is to get to Tampa and go home and talk to John. Hours later I got into Tampa and drove to my home. Hopefully it still is. I pulled up in the drive way and saw John's car there. I was nervous as I thought what's going to happen once we see each other but I had high hopes that he will forgive me. I smiled a little and got out my hummer and walked up to our doorstep. I took a deep breath and put my key in the dorr and turn it. I thought it would turn but it didn't. I got confused and my key didn't turn. I took a deep sigh. John had changed the locks. He really was pissed at me. I removed my key and ringed the doorbell. This was the first time I had to ring the doorbell since John and I first dated. I sat there waited and head a voice. It was a female voice. I raised a eyebrown and looked around and I seen THAT car. I gulped and herd the door swinging opened and I looked with wide eyes. My suspision was right. I was face to face with the fomer WWE Diva and the current TNA Knockouts Champion, Mickie James. She looked at me with that disgusted look. I knew John told her cause they became so close as friends. They did dated once before John and I got together but they was close friends. I gave her a small smile._

"Hey Mickie. Nice to see you" _I said with a full smile now. But deep inside I'm still broken in half._

_Mickie gave me that look of anger and disappointment. Me and Mickie never got along too much. Hell I never got along with any divas but once me and John dated I have to be around Mickie. Time took over and we got close like a brotherly and sisterly bond. She always be pissed at me and yells at me when I used to do something stupid or always help me when I needed it. But now..if looks could kill..I would be dead right about now. Mickie never look so angry or disappointed in me this badly. _

"Can I come in?" _I asked._

"Can you? Do you really think that I would let you in after what you did?" _Mickie said to me. I shivered as I felt the cold and bitterness in her voice. _

"But I live here. You can't keep me out from my own house"

"Yeah..you keep thinking that"

"What are you talking about, Micks?"

_Before Mickie could answer we both heard. _"Let him in Mickie" _The voice belonged to my Johnny. Mickie sighed and stepped to the side to let me in. _

_I walked in my house and looked in the living room. Our friends was there. Jeff, Matt, Evan, Jack, Cody, Ted, Melina, Maryse, Kelly and Eve. They looked at me and gave me the same look. I tried to avoid their stare until John walked in. I looked at him and he didn't care. I tried to walk up to him but he glared harder and I stopped. We was quiet for a while until I try and talk to him._

"John, I..."

"Save it Randy! I don't want to hear it" _John interrupted me. I sighed and look down a bit. I was so angry at the world but more angry at myself. I balled up my fists out of fustraction. I could had sworn that I drew out blood._

"Look Randy, we're through. I don't want to talk about this. You fucked our relationship up and...*chuckled in no humor* just get your shit from the dining room and get out" _John said._

_I looked up at John then turn my head over to the dining room and saw a couple of boxes, totes and two filled trash bags. I looked down sadly. I couldn't believe he's ending this. I know I fucked up huge but I was hoping we could talk things out. I was going to try one more time._

"Johnny please! Look, I know I fucked up badly and I'm so very sorry. If I could go back in time and stop myself I would but I can't. Can we please talk about this?" _I begged. I so very begged._

_John shook his head at me. _"I'm done with talking cause it won't do anything Randy. You fucked one of our close friend behind my back. Its funny, I was so good to you..."

_It was my turn to cut him off. _"You ARE good to me John-John! it was just a accident! He meant nothing to me! You're my one and only. I mean all I do is think about you and only you!" _I fell on my knees. _"Please Johnny.." _I crawled over to John kneeling in front of him and took his hand. _"Please...forgive me. Lets forget about this and get back to our lives. Lets get back to the road of our marrage..just please..forgive me" _My voice was filled with sadness and dispare. _

_John looked down at me and slightly shook his head and pulled his hand out of my grip. _"No...no I can't Randy. You hurt me too hard and I can't forgive you. i'm done with you so can you please get up, get your shit and get out of my house"

_I looked at John with wide moist eyes. Tears was threating to fall and I let them. I looked down as the tears was falling freely. I stood there in tears for it felt like forever. I wiped my eyes and stood up. i looked at our friends..well..by the looks of it ex-friends...was staring at me. I sighed and walked over to my things. i picked up a box and walked to the door. Mickie opened the door for me. I looked back to my ex-friends and back to John. I sighed and looked at the gang again._

"Can...Can somebody..uh..lend me a hand?" _I asked with the most pained and hurtful voice that I ever thought it could get. _

_The gang looked at each other but didn't move a inch. _"Please?" _I asked again and they still looked at me like I was speaking a different type of language. _"Guys..."

"Look, can some one please help him for me? The more help the more faster he can leave my house" _John said. The gang still didn't move._

"I'm not helping him with shit!"

_The whole gang including John and I looked over to the person who exploded. It was Cody Rhodes. I looked at Cody and he was steamed. _

"What? Like I said, I'm not helping that fucking asshole with anything" _Cody spitted out. _

_I was shocked. Out of all people, Cody. I took him under my wing and we became friends. I never seen him angry. o other people yeah...but...not to me._

"Cody-" _That's all I could say before Cody exploded again._

"NO! Fuck you Randy! How could you do this to John? Me and Ted look up to you two and you go around and fuck behind John's back!" _Cody yelled. I was too shocked to response._

"I can't believe you out all people would do this! You make me sick you stupid ass WHORE!"

_I couldn't believe Cody called me that. I knew that word was going to come out and play. I sighed and look at the others. They all still didn't bother to move a inch to help me or disagreeing with Cody. Not even John. He was leaning on the doorway of the kitchen looking down with his arms crossed his chest. I sniffled cause I was crying again. I gave Cody a nod without defending myself and walked out to my car. A few minutes later I just finished putting the boxes and the totes in my hummer. I had to go back in and grabbed the trash bags. I went in and grabbed then and watched the gang watching Jack and Evan playing on the PS3. I smiled sadly to them and headed back to my car. _

"Randy wait..."

_I sat the bags down and saw John walking towards me. I smiled a little hoping that he would say he forgived me and help me put my stuff back in our home. I wiped my eyes when he came up._

"Yeah..uh..w-what's up, Johnny" _I knew he would forgive me. I can hope right?_

_John took a deep sigh and held out his hand. I looked at it with confusion and the look back at John. _"uh...what are you doing?"

"Give it here" _John said._

_I got more confused at that statement. _"I-I don't know..."

"Cut the bullshit Randy and give it here" _John said in fustration._

_I sighed and grabbed my keys and took off the house key. I placed it on John's palm. He gave me a confused look. _"I don't know why you asked for the key back. It won't work"

_John growled in frustration. He threw the key away. _"Randy, stop acting so fucking stupid!"

"John-John, I have no idea what you want"

"THE RING RANDY! Give me the ring back!" _John screamed._

_My eyes was about to fall out of their sockets. John wanted the ring back. My ring. I cherished it like it was my prize prosession. It was a symbol of John and I love. I never once took it off since John propsed to me. I kept it on when i'm asleep, in the shower and even when I wrestle I don't take it off. Its the only thing that kept me having high hopes that John and I will get back together but now he asking for it back._

"But...Johnny..."

_John sighed again. He was getting angry. _"I don't have time for this Randy. Just-Just give me the ring back"

_Fresh tears came down my cheek as I slowly pulled the ring off my finger. As soon as the ring was conpletely off my finger, already my hand felt naked and cold. I looked at it and cried some more._

"I didn't mean to hurt us John...I love you so much. Is there any way I can do to fix this? Please Johnny I need you! You can cheat on me and I won't be mad. I promise! Just don't turn your back on me. Its just one accident that I regret John...please..." _I was fully crying right now. _

"Randy, you don't get it. You cheated on me with one of our friends. You was drunk and you fucked him behind my back. Do you really think I would and let it slide? You must be so fucking stupid to even think that. I put up with your bullshit and this what I get in return? I'm done Randy." _John reached over and grabbed the ring. I tried to keep a strong hold on it but John was stronger and he yanked it out of my hand. _"I hope I can gave this to somebody who really deserve to be Mr. Cena"

"I DO! I deserve to be Mr. Cena!" _I yelled out in hurt and pain._

_John shook his head. _"You cheated on me Randy. You lost that right."

"Please Johnny...give me one more chance.."

_John sighed and put the ring in his pocket. _"Have a nice life Randy." _John nods and walks away._

"JOHN DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE!" _I yelled but he just kept going without looking back and went in the house with a slam of the door behind him. I slowly got in my hummer after putting the last two bags in the back and broke down. I cried my all. I lost my home, my friends and the most important I lost my Johnny. I hated myself. After hours of crying, i started up my hummer and pulled out the drive way. I looked at what was once my home, once where I was happy...and I pulled off. Heartbroken..I lost my world. Its no place for me no more. There is one thing left to do...is to end the pain once and for all. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The biggest price to pay. I did one huge fucked up mistake and all of my happiness went down the tube. If only I had said no to go to the bar that night I still would be with John. I'm such a fucking screw up that I even hate myself. *sigh* What am I going to do now? _

**Night Fall (Tuesday Night The Same Week)**

_Tuesday night the same night that I got kicked out of my home and my best relationship had ended, I was planning to take the pain away. By doing that with the help of lovely booze. The same shit that got me ended up here. So after taping Smackdown, I hit the liqour store and loaded up on drinks. I got to my hotel room and sat the bottles down. I had Jack Daniels and his cousins, Henny, Capt. Morgan, Grey Goose and Smerinoff. I was going to drink tonight. Not only I won the World Heavyweight Championship from Christian, which I made damn sure to give him a RKO that he was going to feel for a month for what he did and I just found out that Drew dumped Christian cause not only he told him what really happened but Christian aslo was found being drilled by both of the Uso brothers..but..anyways i was trying to stop the hurting from the pain that happened to me losing my only lifeline. Hours later, i was fucked up. I already can feel the headache that was coming but I didn't care. I started to drink some of Capt. Morgan until I heard the door knocked. I wasn't in the mood for any visitors._

"GO AWAY!" _I yelled as I took another sip of gin but another knock was heard. _"GO THE FUCK AWAY!" _I screamed again._

_I took another sip but somehow my door flew open. Did I lock my damn door when i came in? Who cares I was getting rid of my pain. _

"Oy Orton, you look a damn mess"

_I groaned and looked at two men and they was none other than Sheamus and Wade Barrett. Why the hell are these two in my room?_

"What do you two want? And why are you two in my room?" _I sounded drunk and I didn't care._

"It stinks in here. Anyways, T-lo sent us here to check on you cause you was out of it during your match"

_Out of all fucking people Theodore sent there two idiots here. I groaned and looked away. _"Please, just leave me the hell alone. I just want to be alone."

"But Randy.."

"LEAVE!" _I snapped at the two. The both shrugged at each other and left me in my dark room alone. Without John, I am alone. _

**Tuesday Night (1 Month Later)**

_A month later went by since that nasty break up between John and I. I was still depressed and heartbroken but I am the World Heavyweight Champion so I had to put my personal business aside for my work business. In the ring I look normal but out the ring...different story. It was another tuesday night and I was getting ready to tape Smackdown. It was two nights from Over The Limit...two nights that I saw John. We haven't spoke to each other but you could had felt tension between us. I still miss him til this day. I couldn't stand without being with John anymore longer so I have to get him back. I couldn't ask our friends cause they still all hate me and I can't blame them. I barely talk to Wade and Sheamus but they gets on my damn nerves. Justin and Daniel stay under each other so no use talking to them, Heath be in his own world with Wade and I don't speak with Christian anymore so i have no one to talk to. I was walking down the arena halls until i seen Natalya talking to Alicia Fox. Great divas. But this is a good sign. They talk to John when they see him..maybe they can help me. So I walked up to both of them._

"Hey Girls" _I wasn't trying to sound desperate in front of divas. How would my rep be like if anybody seen me, the apex predictor sounds desperate to divas and asking them for help? Not a chance so i'm going to paly it cool._

"Hey Randy" _Both Natalya and Alicia said._

"How's it goin?" _I asked._

"Great" _Said Alicia_

"Can't complain" _Natalya said._

"That's good. So..I was wondering..have you two speak to John lately?" _I asked._

"Cena? Yeah we spoke to him sunday." _Natalya said._

"Yep. And he told us what happened between you two and we're so sorry" _Alicia said._

"Its ok and thanks but..uh..I trying to get John back and he don't want to see or talk to me and I have no idea to get him back so I was wondering do you two have any ideas to help me out?" _I asked._

_I peeped out Natalya and Alicia both looked at each other with that shock look and they both turned back to me with the same look._

"...What?..." _I asked in confusion._

"What? You haven't heard?" _Alicia asked._

"Heard? Heard what?"

"Hon, its all over the whole WWE universe" _Natalya said._

"What's all over the WWE Universe? What the hell you two are talking about?" _I was getting impaticent and angry. You see, this is why i don't talk to the divas._

"He didn't hear, Nattie. Poor thing" _Alicia said._

"Tell me what's the fuck is going on!" _I snapped a little. I didn't mean to but you know me._

"Oh hon, John is with Phil now"

_Those words from Natalya just echoed in my head. I stared at the two divas like i didn't hear what they said or I just didn't hear them right. _"W-What was that?"

"John Cena is with Phillip Brooks aka CM Punk now" _Alicia was saying to me like I was 2 years old. _

_I couldn't believe it. My John-John is with that grese ball Phil. No...this can't be happening. John supposed to be with me! He was not suppose to move on so damn fast! I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked at the two divas._

"We're so sorry hon. I wish we could do something"

_I zoned out Natalya again. I had to get John back to me. I won't see him until Capital Punishment the next PPV so that's give me some time to think on how to get my Johnny back. I thanked the two divas and went on about my business. I was going to get John to forgive me and back into my arms and I be damned if I'm going to let that no good Phillip to have what belongs to me. I will punt Phil in the skull if i have to._


	7. Chapter 7

_I was on a mission. I have to get Johnny back to me. Even if I have to cross the line. John doesn't fit will with that fucking Punk. I glared hard at him when he took hold of my John-John's hand and kissed it. That fucking bastard. _

**June 19th 2011. Capital Punishment.**

_It was the night of Capital Punishment. I was pacing back and forth in my room. Not only I have to get mentally ready for my match but also I get to see my beautiful John and that asshole of a boyfriend stealer Philip. I have to get them apart. John isn't ment to be with Phil. That's not a good combination. Him and Phil is dull and they don't shine. On the other hand, when me and John are together, we light up the room and we're perfect together no matter how stubborn and hard headed we are. We're just perfect and I'm going to get us back together. Operation: Break-up is in effect. The night before I made a list of ideas on how to break up Phil and John. You see Philip like to act. He acts as if he's the perfect guy but don't people really don't know the true Phillip Brooks. Yes he's as 'straight-edged' as he says but still as crooked. You see Phil is just like normal men. He loves sex. He'll fuck anything he get his dirty hands on. So my first plan was to get Phil caught with the WWE's biggest slut on the roster. Like I said, I'll do anything to get my Johnny back to me. Wouldn't you do the same?_

"Del Rio! Answer this fucking door!" _I was banging on the locker room door of the biggest WWE whore. Alberto Del Rio. He would sleep with anybody. He even tried to talk me and John into a threesome. I laughed and John shooked his head. Like even if we was interested in it, we have no clue where his dick been in and what had been up his ass. I got inpaticent and banged harder until the door flew opened._

"Damn it Orton! Do you have to knock like you're the fucking police?" _Alberto Del Rio appered at his door. He groaned and tried to hold up a towel around his waist. He didn't look like he got out the shower but the way he looked..he was getting fucked or was fucking. _"You came in a bad time so what do you want Orton?"

"I have a deal with you. I hope you're interested"

_I winced at the huge smile that Alberto had across his face. He stepped out further and leaned against his door and looked at me with lustful eyes. _"So you and Johnn-boy finally gave in and want to have that threesome. I'll meet you in your locker room in 10 minutes"

"What? No..me and John had...seperated for a bit"

"So, you're here to get some alone? Well then come on in and.."

"Shut up you whore and listen! If you may not know, John and I are splitsville and he's with Phil. Now I'm going to pay you to seduce Phil and fuck him but get John to catch you two in the act"

_Alberto put on his thinking face on. He looks like he was going to do it. _"What's in it for me?"

_I sighed and pulled out five grand. Alberto tried to take it but I pulled back. _"You'll get this once you get Phil to sleep with you. You won't get shit if you fail"

"Ok its a deal"

"Good"

_My plan was taking affect. I went into place and hid behind some crates that was in front of Phil's locker room. Right on que, Alberto walked up and knocked on the door. Phil answered it and Alberto did his famous smirk which I think its just so disturbing and watched him talking to Phil. Alberto did some other moves like running his finger down his clothed chest and grab his bulge. I watched Phil raised his eyebrow and taps on his chin. He was smirking so that means the plan was working. Then I seen Phil told Alberto something. Alberto smirk dropped so fast. Phil smiled and said something before he backed up in his room and slammed the door shut. Fuck! He didn't take the fucking bait! Plan one failed but this won't stop me. _

_Throughout the night I was going down the line of my list and each one failed miserbly. I was getting fustrated. Even though I lost my match and lost the World Heavyweight Championship to that other whore Christian, that wasn't no concern to me. I wanted to get my Johnny back. Every one of my attempts failed me. I didn't have nothing left. I let myself down but I wouldn't stop. I fell into deep thought and didn't pay no attention where I was going so I bumped into a frame. I finally snapped out of it and stared right into the eyes of the one who took my Johnny. Phillip Brooks._

"Why, hello Randal" _Phil said while smirking and chewing on his gum._

"...Philip..." _I said with deep bitter. Phil smiled at me._

"Why so upset Randal? You know, stress can kill you"

_I snorted. _"My heath is no concern to you" _I glared at him hard. The bastard._

"I'm a concerned friend. I mean you're my boyfriend's ex and I don't think he would like it if you harm yourself"

_Who does this son-of-a-bitch thinks he is by rubbing that in my face? I watched him smirked again and my blood boiled. I could had gave him a painful RKO right on thgis concreat floor. _

"Just because John's your boyfrend doesn't mean nothing! How do you know he's in love with you? He could be just using you for sex until he forgives me and dump you like a bad habit and comes back to me. And you know what, when that happens, I'll accept him with wide arms" _I wanted to piss him off so he can storm to John and end things and John comes back to me but the way Phil just smiled at me, that's another failed attempt._

_Phil chuckled. _"You actually think that would happen? Guess what Randal, fairy tales aren't real. Why can't you accept that John had moved on to someone better? Oh wait...I know...you're jealous."

_I groaned. Phil hit it on the nose. I was jealous as hell. I glared at him before looking the other way. I'm not the one for expressing my feelings but damn my face was giving it all away._

"Look Randal, just give up. You fucked things up with John and he moved on. You should do too"

"FUCK YOU!" _I snapped at Phil. He only smiled and backed up and held up his hand in defense._

"I don't want no trouble Randal" _Phil smirked _" I understand you want John back. The man is a animal in bed..."

_I lost it. I grabbed Phil by his shirt and pulled him close. I balled a fist up and cocked back my hand. Phil closed his eyes._

"...Randy?..."

_Phil's eyes snapped open and both of us looked to our left and seen John standing there. He just finnished his match. He was sweaty and his sweat glossed his skin. A sweaty John Cena was so sexy. Plus what made it even more sexier is how he was standing and holding the WWE Championship in his left hand. My dick twitched at the beautiful sight of John and by the looks how Phil was practually raping my lover with his eyes, his was twitching too. John looked from Phil to me. He wasn't angry but wasn't happy. I couldn't even read his facial expression._

"Randy, what are you doing?" _John said with his soft angelic voice. _"Let him go R."

"But..." _John gave me that look that I always fall for when he ask me to do something. Even though we seperated, I still can't say no to my love. I sighed and let Phil go. Phil fixed his shirt and he went over next to John. John never looked away from me and I wouldn't dare to look away from John._

"Randy, why?"

_"_John, I..." _My throat caught a huge lump. I couldn't find the right words to say. John still gave me that look. I sighed and told John the truth. _"Look, J..I miss you. I miss you so damn much"

"Randy..."

"No let me finish. I miss you so much John-John. I'm a wreck without you!" _I was feeling the tears building up but I refused to cry. I couldn't in front of Phil. _"I can't eat or sleep. Everytime I sleep I think about you! I always think about you! I know I fucked up, I fucked up bad but I'm willing to start over. I need you John-John. I still love you. Please forgive me?" _My voice was breaking but I still refused to let the tears fall._

"Randy...I can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"Randy, you hurt me badly and I can't trust you anymore"

"Johnny.."

"Randy, you and I are on different brands. We travel differently and you and I have needs and I don't know what you're doing. We tried but we failed."

"Don't say that John. Just give us another try..please?"

_John shook her head. _"I can't Randy. I just can't because..." _John words was low. _"I'm scared. I'm scared of you. I'm scared that if I do go back to you..you'll hurt me again" _It killed me that I John just amitted that he was scared and I'm the one who caused it. I sighed sadly._

"Listen Randy...I too did missed you. Once you left the house, I was dead to the world. I was about to give everything up until Phil came to me" _John looked at Phil and smiled. _"He was there to help me and we just hit it off" _John looked back at me. _"He makes me happy and I'm happy to be with him"

"W-What about us?"

"Randy...you and I are still best friends. We was friends too long to end our friendship but us as more then friends, will never happen again" _John walked up to me and lifed my head up to look at him. My eyes was filled with tears. I had my head down low cause I didn't want to show Johnor that asshole Philip seeing me hurt. _"Randy, you're a wonderful guy. Move on. Don't wait forever for me. You and I just wasn't ment to be"

_I enterwined our hands together on my cheek where he had his hand on. _"Please don't say that"

"I'm sorry Randy. Please move on" _John kissed my cheek that sent chills down my spine. John pulled back and smiled at me. _"So I'll see you later. maybe we can grab a couple of cold ones later"

"Yeah...sounds fun" _I gave John a true smile. John smiled back at me as he walked back over to Phil. He took Phil's hand and kissed Phil softly._

"let's go"

_I watched John and Phil walked away. I took a deep breath and smiled. I thought about what John said to move on but deep inside I know John and Phil won't last long. I was going to play the waiting game. I know by the end of this week, John will be mine again._

**_Hey! CenaOrtonJames23 here! I know I took a while to update on this story but I had a reason. I have been working alot and my mom had a heart surgery so I had to take care of her. So i'm sorry for the long wait but don't worry. I'll be back updating on a regular and I have three new stories coming your way. What! Three new stories? that's right. I still haven't forget about my WWE version of Power Rangers and thanks to who voted on the poll that CENTON will be the main couple...lol but I have no idea what Randy should be. The Green Ranger or the Blue Ranger. You can give me your answer when you comment on this chapter. I would be grateful for you guys help on this. The other two stories are a suprise so look out for them. So thanks for the comments so keep them coming. If you don't...I'm ending the story. LOL Sike I'm just kidding...or am I? *evil glare* No i'm kiding...or maybe not! So bring those comments in and the next chatper of "Midnight Lover" will be up soon so keep your eyes peeled. THANKS! :)_**


End file.
